Wiggle Pop! (album)
"Wiggle Pop!" is a Wiggles album that was released on August 31, 2018. Songs #Mr Pop - 1:49 #Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle! - 1:31 #Turkey In The Straw - 1:27 #Shoulder Pop - 3:23 #Today - 2:21 #The Giraffe - 2:22 #Londonderry Hornpipe - 3:09 #The Dance Of The Scottish Horses - 1:44 #Spotted Cars - 2:01 #Basil the Cat - 2:26 #Australia (ft. Dan Sultan) - 2:11 #H.O.L.I.D.A.Y - 3:01 #Who Stole The Cookie From The Cookie Jar? - 2:10 #When A Prince Meets A Princess - 1:29 #Dolls and Fairies On Parade - 2:04 #So Many Colours To See - 1:16 #I Love To Go To Mexico - 1:13 #Surfer Bop - 1:29 #Paddy The Piper - 1:04 #Tiptoe Through The Tulips - 1:44 #Super Anto - 2:07 #Play the Bass Guitar - 2:44 #Yallo Yallo - 2:40 #Tribute To Bert Kaempfert - 1:29 #Fruitie In My Hat - 0:59 #Firetruck Rolling - 1:31 Personnel The Wiggles: Anthony Field, Lachy Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins Music Produced By Anthony Field & Lachlan Gillespie Gallery Album 301151.jpg|AUS Cover IMG_9789.JPG|MGM back cover 9DE5D55F-EDFE-4D60-9AC4-96221BBFDEF7.jpeg|Disc IMG_3163.jpg|Universal Back cover IMG_3166.jpg|Disc IMG_3170.jpg|Inside cover Wp alt.jpg|US Album Art Promotional Images File:LachyholdingtheWigglePop!album.PNG|Lachy holding the Wiggle Pop! album in Lachy! Live on Facebook 40359314_10156880449097018_6857821264170450944_n.jpg|The Wiggles in a Wiggle Pop promo|link=https://wiggles.wikia.com/wiki/Wiggle_Pop!_(album) 40357209_1336753173128310_7168354593741471744_n.jpg|Promotional image featuring Anthony 40355658_2027329563983969_288627652036657152_n.jpg|Promotional image featuring Simon|link=https://wiggles.wikia.com/wiki/Wiggle_Pop!_(album) 40307368_2049205928431739_6716085221688606720_n.jpg|Promotional image featuring Lachy|link=https://wiggles.wikia.com/wiki/Wiggle_Pop!_(album) 40429976_2195407910680475_5292078785951170560_n.jpg|Promotional image featuring Emma|link=https://wiggles.wikia.com/wiki/Wiggle_Pop!_(album) DrW20DSVAAIqMWe.jpg large.jpg|Promotional image featuring the CD and DVD ShoulderPop.jpg|Promotional image featuring the lyrics from Shoulder Pop 39933940_10156866157662018_8819330865453596672_n.jpg|Promotional image featuring the lyrics from Basil the Cat 39950267_10156866162912018_5070893115577991168_n.jpg|Promotional image featuring the lyrics from Australia 40075814_10156866177002018_584730101946515456_n.jpg|Promotional image featuring the lyrics from Today 39980182_10156866179432018_5920989107642695680_n.jpg|Promotional image featuring the lyrics from Fruitie In My Hat 39947200_10156866180392018_7704660107656691712_n.jpg|Promotional image featuring the lyrics from Firetruck Rolling 39941102_10156866211402018_9012450354771525632_n.jpg|Promotional image featuring the lyrics from Spotted Cars Trivia *Some songs like Play the Bass Guitar and Fruitie In My Hat were first used in the TV series Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! The theme song from that series also appears on this album. *The Giraffe appeared in the previous album released by The Wiggles, The Emma! & Lachy! Show. *Turkey In The Straw was used in an Instagram prop for the USA Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! Tour. Similarly, Tiptoe Through The Tulips and Paddy The Piper were featured in brief behind the scenes Instagram videos, the former while filming Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle!, the later during The Emma! & Lachy! Tour. *The cover to shows each Wiggle dressed up like a popular artist homaged in the album and accompanying video, Anthony as Willie Nelson, Lachy as Prince, Simon as Johnny Cash, and Emma as Madonna. *Paul Field returns to songwriting on this album writing the song Australia. *Tom McGlynn returns to songwriting on a Wiggles album writing the song Super Anto with his son Danny McGlynn. * This album does not have an album booklet, just like The Emma! & Lachy! Show. * This album was nominated for an Aria award, however lost to Justine Clarke's album "The Justine Clarke Show". Category:Wiggles albums Category:2018 Category:2018 albums Category:Music Category:New Wiggles Category:ARIA Music Awards for Best Childrens Album Category:Galleries